Misfortune to Tyranny
by SunnySunhats
Summary: Ragnanival lost the war against Valentine. King Odin was killed. Now, the nations of Erion are constantly at the mercy of Valentine's king. What the king forgot, however, is that everyone has a breaking point. Contains Gwendolyn/Oswald, Cornelius/Velvet, and Mercedes/Ingway
1. The Valkyrie Queen

**A/N: **Recently, I've become obsessed with a certain video game you might know as Odin Sphere. One day while sitting in class, an idea for an AU popped into my head: What if Valentine was never destroyed? The idea kept growing until I had an entire document filled to the brim with ideas of what could or would happen. Thus, Misfortune to Tyranny was born.

Please do remember that I am only human and that I do make mistakes from time to time. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Hope and despair are two sides of the same coin<em>

_They cannot exist without each other_

_But one cannot hope if they fall into despair_

* * *

><p><strong>1: The Valkyrie Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle against Valentine had been lost. Many of the soldiers agreed that it had been inevitable. The enemy nation's swords were sharper, their magic was stronger, and they had more psyphers on hand. They blamed their loss on what had been their goal; the Crystalization Cauldron, a weapon so powerful that some said it could cause the end of the world. During the battle, it continuously sucked up phozons in an unending flow that filled the sky with purple streaks. Everyone thought that most of phozons came from the soldiers who died trying to invade the city or defend it. Later, scouts came from Ringford and their report was almost as ghastly as the Aesir body count. The entire forest has shriveled up and died during the battle and there was not a single fairy in sight.<p>

"The fairies," a wise dwarf said. "Are born from phozons and cannot survive without them. They must have all faded into oblivion."

Now, Nebulapolis bore witness to a procession of broken and battered Valkyries, Berserkers, and dwarves. Some of them were strong enough to walk, but many lay on stretchers or leaned on their comrades for support. The sight that caused many watching citizens to gasp in shock or stumble backwards was the cart at the front of the line that eventually broke off and went towards the palace.

General Brigan walked alongside this cart. For a man who was normally so full of pride and arrogance, his expression was dark and he was incredibly silent as a team of axe warriors carefully lifted the large body off the cart and carried it into the palace. A servant who was returning from kitchen nearly fainted at the sight while a Valkyrie that had been walking with the group left and went up into one of the towers.

The body was taken to the Demon Lord's throne room and very carefully laid upon the floor. His eyes were listless and his breathing ragged. He did not have much time left, but he still needed to see his children. He looked to the door, waiting as his vision began to darken.

The Valkyrie returned with two young girls, one who couldn't have been older than eight while the other had only just turned ten. Both had silvery hair and wore white night gowns decorated with lace. The younger of the two let out a cry and ran to his side while the older one stared at him in horror.

"F-father…" she stuttered coming to his side. "W-what happened?"

One of the Valkyries looked away as the younger one began to cry in anguish. In a rare gesture of fatherliness, he gently brushed his large fingers against her cheek.

"Gwendolyn…" he said. "And Griselda…I address you not as my daughters…but as Valkyries…"

"Father…" Gwendolyn sniffed loudly while Griselda fell to her knees and grabbed hold of her father's hand. The Demon Lord looked at each of their faces.

"Griselda…" he let out a thunderous cough. "You are extremely young, too young even, but you must become the queen of Ragnanival. 'Tis your responsibility as the older sibling."

Griselda managed a small nod. The Demon Lord looked at his younger child. "Gwendolyn, your duty is to grow into the strongest of Griselda's troops and to honor the Valkyrie code."

"I-I promise…" Gwendolyn hiccupped. The Demon Lord's eyes closed.

"Before I go…swear to me that you will both one day lead the Aesir against Valentine in a war of retribution…. swear it…"

"We swear," the sisters said. "We swear…"

The Demon Lord almost seemed to smile in relief as his hand and body went limp. Gwendolyn broke into even heavier sobs than before. Griselda stood up, feeling light headed. She turned around to discover that all the Valkyries, Berserkers, and Dwarves in the room were deeply bowing. She looked at them in confusion. One of the Valkyries noticed this and spoke.

"We bow in remembrance of King Odin," she said. "And we bow for our new queen."

Together, they began to chant, a chant that grew louder and echoed throughout the palace. Before long, it had spread to the rest of Nebulapolis and to Ragnanival's borders.

"_The King is dead. Farewell, King Odin._ _The Valkyrie Queen shall be crowned. Hail, Queen Griselda._"

* * *

><p>Several years flew by without a sound. With the end of the war, Ragnanival was no longer the ruling nation in Erion. That honor belonged to Valentine and its king, who ran the country as tyrant and often threatened the other nations with war if they did not comply with his wishes. Titania suffered the most from this, although Ragnanival also became a victim at times. The Fire Kingdom was lucky, as King Valentine was so uninterested in the Volkenon Lava Pits that he rarely bothered demanding any sort of tribute.<p>

Despite how often it was belittled and mocked for its loss against Valentine, the nation of Ragnanival held its head high as both the military and the country itself rose from the ashes. Although control had to be left to the lords for a few years, Griselda worked hard to become a strong queen. She pushed herself during her combat training, studied aggressively to the point of fatigue, and looked through the books her father left behind to learn how to perform powerful spells and even reach the Netherworld.

As her younger sister, Gwendolyn held many expectations and she, through much determination, managed to reach all of them. She was well-respected among the Valkyries and, when she was old enough, became their top commander, second only to the queen. For that, one day, when the stars above Nebulapolis could be seen clearly in their eternal spin, her sister held a special ceremony commending her actions on a recent expedition to Winterhorn Ridge.

Gwendolyn was dressed in her armor, the blue feathers of her enchanted wings standing out among all the other Valkyries. Gwendolyn knelt before the queen in all her glory, the star patterned violet cape billowing in the wind that came through the windows. In Griselda's hands, she carried a spear of which its blade was made of a beautiful blue jewel that shimmered brightly.

"Gwendolyn, my dear sister and brave Valkyrie…" Griselda said holding out the spear. "This spear, named Gungnir by the Dwarves, is a psypher that has already slain many foes. For your actions on Winterhorn Ridge in defending your fellow soldiers against a horrifying Revenant, I pass it on to you."

Gwendolyn graciously took the spear into her hands and stood up. "I am honored to accept this weapon," she said, her voice full of pride. She turned to the other Valkyries and dwarves in the room, who all bowed to her. There was only one person who didn't bow and that was General Brigan, who stepped out and gestured to Gwendolyn and Griselda.

"My dear queen," Brigan said bitterly. "Why are you presenting the princess with this spear when she, like many soldiers in our army, has not faced a _real_ enemy in years?"

Griselda narrowed her eyes. She stepped in front of her sister defensively, her own wings seemingly twitching in anger. "General Brigan, I thought we had agreed you would hold your tongue for this ceremony."

"I am sorry, but I cannot help it," Brigan rolled his eyes. He walked towards Griselda and Gwendolyn, his footsteps making the whole room shake. "This is utterly ludicrous. Ragnanival has not fought against another nation in years. At this point, I wouldn't mind if we fought against Valentine in another war."

He leaned over Griselda menacingly. The Valkyrie Queen did not flinch and, as she spoke, her voice was laced with venom.

"You and I know that another war against Valentine would be disastrous for Ragnanival. In fact, King Valentine would likely use the war as a means to vent the full force of his anger over the disappearance of his grandson, Prince Ingway. I dare say he would go so far as to claim that we kidnapped him."

Brigan huffed loudly. "I still say we are in need of another war."

"Aden, Daw, please escort the General out of my sight," Griselda said addressing two dwarves. General Brigan made a low growling noise as he was led out of the room. Griselda looked to the other soldiers in the room. "Everyone else is politely dismissed as well, except for Catherine and Alexandrea. We need to discuss the issue of the bee infestation near the Elrit border."

Almost all of the Valkyries and dwarves in the room filed out. The last one to leave was Gwendolyn. She turned back to her sister, to whom two Valkyrie captains were already walking up to her.

"Griselda," Gwendolyn asked tentatively. "For how much longer will we be forced to put up our mask of pacifism?"

Griselda was quiet for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "Ragnanival is ready for war. We are not ready for a war that we can win."

* * *

><p>Many agreed that it was King Valentine's magic that kept him tall and strong. If he didn't have it, then it would not matter whether he wore his golden robes or not. He would appear feeble and frail before his subjects with no way to mask his unstable personality. For that, visiting his throne room was something that many dreaded doing, especially if they had been summoned personally.<p>

He sat on his throne, his expression one of false gentleness as the princess entered the hall. She had pulled down her hood, exposing her long, golden hair and decorated black veil. Approaching the throne, she slowly got down on all fours and kneeled. Despite that she had been taught to always make eye contact with those she spoke with, it was a near impossible feat when she was faced with her grandfather.

"Velvet," King Valentine said calmly. "I would like to talk about your brother again."

Velvet nodded, her eyes focused on the ground. She took notice of the increasing heaviness of her breaths as he got off his seat and stepped down the stairs. His shadow came to loom over her ominously and she gulped as he spoke.

"I must remind you that not only did Ingway leave the castle in the middle of the night, but that he also took with him a particularly precious ring. Do you perhaps know where he went?"

"I swear on my body and soul that I do not know where Ingway has disappeared to," Velvet said, her voice shaking. King Valentine suddenly raised his voice in anger.

"LIAR!" He shouted. "Do you think I do not know of the relationship you have long since had with the prince of Titania?! Who is to say that you are not planning on fleeing to his country to be with him?!"

He grabbed her by the collar of her top, hosting her off the ground. "Perhaps I should bring out the whip again."

Velvet hung helplessly up the ground as he tightened his grip. Her head was pounding in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut, terrified of what was to come. A wave of relief, however, washed over her when someone called to the king.

"Excuse me! King Valentine!"

King Valentine shot a menacing glare at the man who stepped into the throne. He too was old and wore blue robes with black and purple accents, along with a pair of round spectacles. His cane made a small tapping noise at he walked across the room

"King Valentine, there is something urgent I must talk to you about," he babbled. "It has to do with the other three kingdoms."

King Valentine looked back at Velvet and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Leave us," he said dropping her to the ground. Velvet pulled her hood up before sprinting out of the throne room. When she entered the adjacent hall, a young woman was waiting for her. She wore a similar outfit to her, except hers was mainly purple and brown in color and significantly less revealing due to the apron she wore. It was also less ornate, for the only decorations were dull round sequins stitched on to the hood.

"Princess Velvet, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I am fine Meril," Velvet said, taking another few uneasy breaths. Meril took her by the arm.

"Please, you need some fresh air."

Velvet weakly nodded as Meril led her down the hall. Valentine's castle was one of marble floors and jeweled chandeliers with silver and golden tapestries bearing the country's emblem on the wall. Servants briskly walked through the hallways doing their duties. A majority of them were human, but some of them resembled odd rabbit-like creatures. Some of them bowed upon seeing Velvet and whispered "Good day, Princess Velvet," to her in gentle tones.

The garden behind the main castle was easily the most beautiful part of structure. It was surrounded by a carefully trimmed hedge and the flowers grew mainly in large stone planters decorated with intricate carvings. In the center of the garden, a fountain stood that had water lilies growing in it and small fish swimming in its waters.

Velvet and Meril walked along the stone pathways for a few minutes, occasionally stopping to gaze at the flowers. In particular, Velvet paid close attention to the roses, her expression softening whenever she looked at them. She heard Meril giggle softly and turned her curiously.

"You are thinking about Cornelius, are you not?" The blonde curls underneath her hood bounced as she spoke.

"How can I not?" Velvet found herself blushing. "The love we share for each other is one of the few shreds of happiness I have in my life."

Gradually her face fell as feelings of fear and anxiety began to bubble up again. Meril's expression changed to a worried one. "Velvet? Please, tell me what is wrong."

Velvet slowly walked over to a stone bench and sat down, her head slightly bowed. "It 'twas inevitable that Ingway would one day flee. He probably could no longer endure our grandfather's cruelty and feared the curse that our mother set upon us."

Meril became silent, looking away for a moment before turning back to Velvet. "T-that may not be true…"

Velvet stood up and came back over to Meril. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Meril was hesitant at first, but she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a scroll. "As I was cleaning his room, I discovered this hidden in the drawer of his desk."

Velvet took the scroll from her and undid the green cord keeping it rolled up. She slowly unfurled it and examined the writing. Her eyes slightly widened as she recognized the neat handwriting of her mother written in blue ink.

_My beloved children,_

_One day, our country will fall in a great war that will engulf all of Erion. The victory will be hollow. The defeat will be a miracle. For all, release will be granted._

_To my son, the curse will have taken hold, but you will be saved. To my daughter, you will shoulder hope for the people of Valentine. To the both of you, I pray that you will be able to find your way through this dark night._


	2. Open Defiance

**2: Open Defiance**

* * *

><p>That night, the full moon illuminated Titania's dull streets. Many of the lower and middle class commoners had already gone to bed while goblins and lesser mages roamed the alleyways searching for mischief. As for the nobles, there were still some late arrivals making their way up the palace. The men were often dressed in fine robes and tunics made of expensive materials while the women flaunted elegant ball gowns decorated with jeweled sequins and lace. The guards on watch at the castle gates made sure that everyone had an invitation. If they did not, they were immediately thrown into the moat.<p>

Within the castle, the foyer and ballroom were a flurry of activity as servants weaved their way through crowds serving all manner of drinks and desserts. In the ballroom's center, couples were spinning and dancing to melodies by Erion's greatest composers as others stood off to the side gossiping about politics and potential romances. The air throughout was warm, jubilant, and full of life and would have remained so were it not for a series of events that began with an incident at the gates.

One of the guards looked over the slip of paper he had been handed and then at the group of ten or so guests who claimed to be among those invited from Valentine. The guard clenched his jaw and crumpled the paper in his hand. "This invitation is a forgery! Axe knights! Take these hooligans and-!"

"Honorable guard," said the old man dressed in violet robes. His blue eyes glowed briefly with an odd inner light as he snapped his fingers. "Look again."

The guard blinked and looked at the now crumpled paper in his hand. "Oh, wait. I was mistaken. My apologies, Mister..."

"My name matters not," the old man replied. "We'll be on our way now."

"Yes, please enjoy yourselves," the guard bowed as the doors were opened for them. The old man motioned for the group behind him to follow and, together, they entered the castle foyer. One of the other women in the group walked up to the old man

"If you don't mind my asking, what kind of sorcery was that?"

"Just a little mind trick," he smirked as his body began to glow. His facial features soon came to match that of a young man with blonde hair who wore a feathered turban on top of his head. His robe became a layered cloak that was held in place by a gold chain and hid most of his bare torso while a pair of white knee-length pants, black stockings, and yellow slipper-like shoes appeared on his legs and feet. "Now go into the ballroom. I need to make preparations before you make your grand entrance."

The woman nodded and gestured for the others to follow. As they disappeared into the other room, the young man glanced around. "I can only hope that I don't encounter that crazed king before the main event..."

* * *

><p>The dancing couples' movements became slower as the band began to play a soft, gentle melody. With that, Gwendolyn and Cornelius's movements also became more leisurely, making it a little easier for the two to talk to each other in low whispers.<p>

"So, what shall I say?" Cornelius said as he lifted her arm and spun her around. "You look lovely tonight, Princess Gwendolyn. The blue of your dress and feathers brings out your eyes."

"Is that an honest attempt to flirt or are you putting on a show?" Gwendolyn asked as his hand settled on her waist again.

"The latter," Cornelius made a motion with his head. "My father watches us."

Gwendolyn looked over his shoulder at King Edmund. He was indeed watching them while he talked with Queen Griselda, his lips pulled back in a pleased smile. Gwendolyn's face contorted.

"He shall not get what he wants. The Valkyrie only wed if they have been punished or have grown too weary of battle to fight. I am still young and follow any order given to me by the Queen. Marriage is an eternity away."

"Then I have some hope yet," Cornelius briefly lifted her off the ground in a graceful spin. "Do not take offense, but you don't seem like the kind to fall in love from a glance."

"Fear not, Prince Cornelius," Gwendolyn said as the call to change partners was made. "After all, my only happiness comes from battle."

Cornelius let go of her and she was passed from him to the arms of another man. A black gloved hand went to her waist and her hand went to the shoulder of black tunic decorated with silver embroidery. Looking up, she was met with a pair of red eyes that gazed at her with much curiosity. A few strands of unnaturally white hair hung in front of them, giving him a mysterious look.

"And who is it that I dance with?" Gwendolyn asked.

"A knight who is to be feared by all," he replied as they circled beneath their raised arms. "Who is it that I dance with?"

"The daughter of the fallen Demon Lord," Gwendolyn said as he spun her around once. She felt a strange uncomfortableness as they moved across the floor in fluid motions, creating a dance that was near ethereal in appearance. It was of such beauty that it, in fact, it managed to catch the attention of Griselda. A small frown appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Queen Griselda?" King Edmund tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"You can see through his disguise, can't you?"

Edmund nearly jumped at the sight of King Valentine approaching them. The muscles in Griselda's body stiffened as he came to stand next to her, his chin out and his hands placed behind his back.

"Indeed, 'tis a simple transformation spell used on his clothes," Griselda pressed her lips together before turning to the old men and giving them a bow. "Please excuse me. I am feeling a little famished."

As she gathered up her skirts and left, King Valentine let out a chuckle. "She has learned her father's spells well, but she has yet to even taste real magic," King Valentine looked at King Edmund, whom had begun to shake. "Hmm? Is something the matter, Edmund?"

"I-I'm sorry, my aide Urzur disappeared somewhere a while ago," Edmund blubbered. He clutched his scepter tightly. "H-have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed. I must thank you for the invitation you sent," King Valentine's smile turned into a frown. "Although my granddaughter left when I wasn't looking. You don't suppose she is with your son?"

Edmund shook his head. "Of course not! I have forbidden him from so much as talking to her tonight."

King Valentine let out exasperated sigh. "You really are a fool, Edmund. After all, my granddaughter's heart belongs to him. If he doesn't seek her out, then she will seek him out."

He lifted his hand slowly, fingers poised to snap. "I cannot stand it any longer. So why don't we take away what she longs for?"

As he snapped his fingers, a woman screamed.

* * *

><p>When the call to switch partners was made, Cornelius had taken the opportunity to escape to the balcony on the floor above the ballroom. The sounds of the party were still audible here, but he could at least get a breath of fresh air before returning to the floor down below. Was it just him, or did he hear a scream?<p>

He let out a small, wistful sigh as he rested his elbows on the railing and thought about Velvet. He had not seen her once during the whole evening and even if he had, he would have been condemned if he had tried to get close to her. He was brought back to the memory of their last meeting, when he had traveled all the way to the withered Ringford Forest just to see her. His heart was heavy knowing that it was so long ago. All he wanted was to be with her in a place where they would never have to fear the judgment of their families.

He shivered as the air around him suddenly became frigid. Looking up at the sky, it seemed as though even the stars were beginning to go out one by one as a sinister voice spoke from the shadows of the night.

"_So, this is the one who loves the grandchild of madness. Tell me, how does it feel to reach for something you cannot grasp_?"

Cornelius looked at his hand and twisted his wrist, making a small squeezing motion. "I can grasp her, but every day she seems to slip farther and farther away. My heart aches knowing that one day, I may not be able to even hold her."

"_If sorrow is what you feel now, then you will soon know true despair and grief. Come, for exile in my queen's realm awaits you_."

As the scythe was brought to his neck, Cornelius spun around. The princess was reaching her hand out to him, her expression one of shock and horror. He tried to grab hold of her, but the world flickered out like a candle before their fingertips could even brush against each other.

* * *

><p>The woman who had screamed was now on the floor. Every breath she took was deep, heavy, and panicked as she looked up at what had once been a man.<p>

It was now a horse-like creature covered in gleaming silver armor decorated with blue. Atop its head was an iron-clad horn and in its hands, it carried a shield and a lance. Its nostrils flared as it briefly looked down at her before it began to walk away.

Another woman was equally shocked as the girl she had been chatting to sprouted a pair of beautiful butterfly wings from her back. Her ears became long and pointed as her hair turned from chestnut to pink. The pink dress she had been wearing gave way to a skimpy purple outfit, as well as a pair of leather gloves and boots. With a staff resembling a tree branch in hand, she gave the woman a bow before she flew away to join the other winged folk whom had once been ordinary party guests.

From where they stood, the man tore himself away from Gwendolyn's grasp. Unlike the others, he did not sprout any sort of wings, but the silk of his tunic changed into cold, black armor with many points on it. With it, a sword appeared in his hand that featured a tip made from a red phozon crystal. Gwendolyn stumbled and nearly fell to the floor, but was caught in the arms of gentleman who helped her up.

Among the winged folk, there was a single woman who stood out, as she was arguably the most beautiful of them all. Her long, golden hair cascaded over the shoulders of her vibrant green dress while a crown of flowers sat atop her head. What drew everyone's attention were the pair of large, violet butterfly wings with a touch of blue at the top. These wings fluttered as she walked up to King Edmund and King Valentine. Valentine sneered at her.

"So, Queen Elfaria, the supreme ruler of the fairy race, has finally decided to show her face after all these years."

"I offer a snide greeting in return, King Valentine," Elfaria said with a tight-lipped smile. Edmund's scepter clattered to the floor.

"I-I don't understand!" Edmund stuttered. "The fairy race was one of the unintended casualties of the war between Valentine and Ragnanival. They're supposed to be extinct!"

Queen Elfaria tapped her chin. "Unintended you say? Perhaps that would be the truth if King Valentine hadn't commanded the Cauldron to specifically snatch away the phozons within Ringford."

King Valentine waved his hand dismissively. "Come now, Queen Elfaria. If it were not for Ringford, the war would have lasted much longer."

"Do not dare spurn the suffering of my people," Elfaria hit the end of her staff against the floor. "That day, when the winds of war blew between Ragnanival and Valentine, Ringford Forest met its demise at the hands of the magic kettle that _you_ created. I witnessed fairies perishing by the hundreds as flowers withered away and trees became lifeless husks. It was all for a single, selfish reason; to create an arrow that would pierce the Demon Lord's heart."

A single gasp echoed throughout the room. Everyone's gaze turned to Gwendolyn, who now stood in the room's center with her hands covering her mouth. Elfaria ignored this and continued.

"The fairies fled Ringford and went to a place where we could live in peace and regain our strength. We have been there ever since, waiting for the day when we could fulfill our single, transient wish…"

"Queen Elfaria, what are you-!" Edmund cried out in pain as King Valentine threw him to the floor. Two of his guards rushed to his aid while a third pointed his axe at King Valentine.

"Queen Elfaria, if you are planning on making a declaration of war, then you have become Erion's greatest fool!" King Valentine pointed his finger at her angrily. Elfaria chuckled darkly as the fairies, the unicorn, and the armored man began to congregate into a single group.

"At this time, I would not be so injudicious as to declare war on the Kingdom of Valentine," she declared. She pointed her staff at King Valentine. "But I am going to give you a fair warning. The people of Erion are at their breaking point. It will not be long before war engulfs the continent and Valentine crumbles under a rain of blood."

"And how do you know this?!" King Valentine snapped

"Your grandson told me," Elfaria said as a figure jumped from the rafters of the ceiling. King Valentine's eyes burned with rage as the young man stood up and turned to face him. There was a smirk on his lips.

"What's the matter, grandfather?" he asked as he and the fairies began to glow with a faint light. "Are you surprised that I betrayed you? Come now, I was never on your side to begin with."

King Valentine opened his mouth to scream, but was beaten by his granddaughter.

"INGWAY!" Velvet cried bursting out from the crowd. She was far too late, as her brother, Elfaria, and the fairies disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The room became dead silent, as everyone was stunned by the events that had transpired. Then, they looked to the door.

Queen Griselda stood there, her face completely blank. She looked from the spot where the fairies had been to King Valentine and then to a stunned King Edmund. After a moment, she motioned for Gwendolyn to follow her and left the room. Gwendolyn complied.


End file.
